The Day Dawns
by Fleur du Destin
Summary: Courtney can't stand this, not again. He either hates me or he has no heart, and so that means that he really doesn't care. CD Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I wanted to write a new story mostly because I was inspired. So here is my TDI with some of the actual characters. OK Yeah it's just Courtney and Duncan, but get over it they're so cute together! So here is Chapter 1:

Chapter 1

"Breathe Courtney just breathe." I say to myself. "It won't be that bad. Yeah it won't be that bad. It's just a new private school; there are just a few hundred new people. You'll be fine."

I pull up to the school and kids in their uniforms walk into the school chatting with their friends. I took a deep shaky breath. "I can't do this. I CAN'T DO THIS!" I sit in my car practically hyperventilating. "It's you future! Suck it up and walk into that school!"

I took another breath, hoping that I breathed in just a little confidence. I step out of the car into the warm August air. I hear people talking about their summers, about funny things that happened while they were away. I remember my own summer smiling involuntarily when I remember total drama island; the best days of my life were on that island. Then I remember Duncan, I remember his green and black hair with the spikes. One person really saw me, the real me. Not the school me, or the home me; but me. Time to start over I guess, and I know won't ever see Duncan again. Well I guess a girl can be a princess only once in their life and that moment has come and gone for me.

I walk in through the glass doors to get caught up in a sea of students. I find my locker, my laptop, and my first class. I look around at my new classmates. Crap... will I ever get friends with people like this all around? They look like they came out of jail! I MIGHT GET MUGGED! Yeah they had to come straight from juvie. Like... Duncan.

Gah! Courtney! STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM! You're never going to see him again. **_NEVER!_** I sit in the back, just because I don't trust these kids enough to sit in front of them all. I'm not stupid! I might get shot with spitwads or ... Don't think that Courtney. These kids can't be that bad.

The angriest looking kid walks in the door. I gasp. It can't be him. No. He isn't coming to sit by me is he? Omg, I think i just forgot how to breathe. In and out, in and out.

"Du-Du-Duncan?" I cough out, still rcovering from forgeting out to breathe.

He looks out of the corner of his eye. "Courtney." He says bluntly. He turns his face to the front of the room seeming interested in learning. Since when was HE interested in learning, and did he just call me by my name? He didn't say princess? Did he meet some other CIT, total drama island contestant, brown haired, prep school attending, stuck up snobby girl? Or did I do something wrong? I felt the tears coming but I held them in. Not today Courtney, if he can be over you, then you can at least act like you're over him.

I had him in six out of eight classes. How am I supposed to not cry, or surrvive this school?

I walked into homeroom, thankful because Duncan wasn't in this class either. Since we had no homework our homeroom teacher let us do whatever. I got out my iPod sat in the back and turned up the volume loud enough so I couldn't hear the other people in my class. I sat in my own little world, listening to CASCADA 'Everytime we touch' and 'Bad Boy' and 'Look at us' by The Hit Crew. All of the songs reminded me of Duncan but the question is what wouldn't remind me of him?

School finally ended. I grabbed my bag and headed for my car. I felt the tears coming already. I sat in my car, locked the doors, and I moved my car to the back of the parking lot. "HE HATES ME!" The tears came now. Where is the freaking tissue box? "He didn't even call me princess. I knew he never liked me! I knew it! But no, I had to "listen to my heart" LIKE THAT WAS HELPFUL!" I hit my head on the steering wheel careful to avoid honking the horn.

A knock on the window made me come out of my trance. I looked up and..

--

So yeah this is more serious than my other story, but its way to early in the morning I can't slep and all i can write is alot of ... this

Oh wells. LAters people!

Fleur.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Sorry I had tryouts for a play, a soccer game, and all and i couldn't get to my computer. SORRY!

Anyways so here is my next chapter. Normally i dont like cliffhangers but i had to end it! I needed my material for the next chapter.

THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!

So here it is:

Chapter 2

I looked up to see the school officer standing next to my car with an annoyed smirk on his face, "Can you leave the parking lot?"

"Whatever." I say, keeping my head down because the tears kept flowing.

The officer walked away and I saw another pair of shoes, more familiar red converse, walk into my line of sight.

"What is it Duncan?" my voice cracked when I said his name. I couldn't say it like I used to, no matter how much I still feel for him, there is too much... TOO MUCH THAT I CAN'T TAKE! As I thought this the tears came more. I couldn't stand to look at him. Was he that prideful about his reputation? HE IS SUCH A JERK!

He nelt down, putting his hand on my knee and not daring to move it any farther. "Sorry Court."

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" I looked him in his eyes and all the blame I had obtained during the day poured out through my piercing stare.

"Prin-n-ncess." He choked out the words that were thick in his suffering.

"LIKE WHY WOULD YOU CARE! WHY WOULD I EVEN THINK THAT YOU WOULD EVER CARE! YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELF!"

"YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT TRUE!" He gripped my shoulders, and I had to look in his eyes. "**You** know that Courtney." He pulled me into a hug crushing me against his hard abs. I cried into his shoulders, he picked me up and he sat down in my car holding me closer to him. "I'm sorry." He whispered into my hair.

"Can I ask why? Why did you ignore me the whole day. Do you know how hard it is just to be new? Then the person that I trusted most goes and turns their back on me when I needed them. Why should I trust you?"

"Why should you trust me." He repeated.

"I don't know why I should trust you, but I do. I want to trust you." I gave him my heart... and I don't think I will ever get it back. Even if he doesn't want it, it's his forever.

He gripped me even tighter. "I want you to trust me too... But you can't. I can't hurt you. I won't see you cry like that again, and that's something that can be fixed. What if I really hurt you? I couldn't even forgive myself for that."

She curled up more and rested her head on his chest. "Then we'll just have to wokr on that won't we?"

"Huh?" He looked down, she was asleep on his chest. Duncan lifted her to the passenger seat and reached over her to grab the seat belt. He looked at her sleeping face, it was calm, even though it was red from her crying. One of her hairs had gotten out of place, and he pushed it behind her ear. "Sleep well."

"Oh crap. Where does she live?"

He decided that it would be better not to take her home, even though her parents would worry, he still didn't know where it was and her parents might kill him since they don't like that he and Courtney were a ... are a thing.

His parents weren't home. That's good. He picked her up gently. She looked so frail and helpless that it melted away his cold exterior. You could tell that something was different with him from that point on.

I woke up on something soft. I looked down at what I was laying on, and it was Duncan's stomach. "OK! I KNOW I DIDN'T FALL ASLEEP HERE."

His eyes shot open. "No you didn't. You fell asleep in your car. I didn't know where you lived so I couldn't take you home. So sorry for being a gentleman and making sure you were ok."

I smirked. "I'm sure that was your intention."

"You never know." He smirked at me.

"True. I should really be getting home Ducan. Thanks for... whatever."

"You're welcome for... whatever." He said mocking me.

--

Sorry again for it being late.

Thanks for the reviews and sorry this chapter isn't as good.Oh well they can't all be perfect.

Fleur


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

OK So i had an awesome idea that came to me while ridding in the car. Hopefully it isnt crap.

So here it is:

Chapter 3

- The next day -

I walked into school with a semi smile on my face. I'm happy I get to see Duncan, but it's A schedual today which means I have drama. Great.

I walk to my locker and grab my stuff. I close the door and I see a girl standing there. She was blonde and a few inches taller than me.

"Hey. I'm Jessica but you can call me Jessie."

"Courtney. It's nice to meet..." She cut me off.

"Yeah whatever. I just wanted to tell you to stay away from Duncan."

"What?" I stare at her. He didn't even talk to me at school so how would she know. Was she stalking him?

"He's my boyfriend so stay away from him."

"Um... OK?" Is she really his girlfriend? HE HAS A GRILFRIEND? OMG I FEEL HORRIBLE NOW! "Sorry." I look down at my shoes ashamed at trying to steal another girl's boyfriend and ticked off at Duncan for not telling me. HE CHEATED ON HER! WITH ME!

"Yeah, whatever."

I heard footsteps echoing down the hall, but I didn't look to see who it was. I ran away keeping my head down because once again I was crying.

"Princess!" Duncan called. I didn't dare look at him I still had to survive drama class with him.

-Duncan-

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" I glare at that braty girl... what's her name again Jess? Jessie? Oh well it's something, and she hurt Courtney. She is dead to me.

"I didn't do anything." She says acting innocent.

"You little... **_Stay Away From Her_**." I say through gritted teeth. I hurt Courtney yesterday because I couldn't talk to her, because I thought she wouldn't like me like she did over the summer. I can't just let this ignorant stuck up brat hurt Courtney. It's painful to see her cry, even when I didn't make her.

"Whatever," She smiled at me and fluffed my hair as she walked by.

I shoved her into a locker. "DON'T EVER TOUCH HER OR ME EVER AGAIN."

"HELP!" She screamed. Hey she deserved it.

-back to courtney-

I can't believe he did that. He cheated on his girlfriend, WHAT A JERK!

"OK! I'm am going to put you into groups of two then you will come up to the front of the class and read from a script. Try and put some feeling into it even though you haven't looked at it before." The teacher said. "Courtney and... Duncan!"

"What?!" I say.

"Come on up!" She says. She hands us the scripts. "Ok Courtney you read person one and Duncan read person two."

I look down and sigh. "Hey, there you are. I've been looking for you." I say in a monotone.

--

I'm gonna leave it there for now. The next chapter is going to get interesting.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. THANKS!

Fleur


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Haha Sorry i had to throw that in.

Anyways thanks for the reviews! :)

Here you go:

Chapter 4

I look down and sigh. "Hey, there you are. I've been looking for you." I say in a monotone.

He looks me in the eyes as if he wants to tell me something, "Hey, I've been here the whole time."

"What are you doing?" I ask my tone full of anger. I guess acting isn't so bad when it says what you really want to say.

"The usual." He glares at me.

"Alright I know what you have been up to." I say with the same tone but more accusing.

"I haven't been UP to ANYTHING."

"Have you forgotten who I am?" I drown from the sadness in my words.

"What are you trying to say?" His eyes are pouring into mine. This has gone WAY farther than just acting.

"WHO ARE YOU KIDDING? I KNOW WHAT YOU'VE BEEN UP TO!" I scream at him, "I don't believe this," I shake my head back and forth. "Stop playing games with me."

"Look, you are the last person I would want to play games with. Now could you please drop it?"

"I'm not leaving." I say stubbornly

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not leaving," I say then I remember to look down at the paper again, "Til you give it up."

"I don't know what you're talking about," He tilts his head signaling to the door. He looks down to see the end of his line. "I'm sorry, but i can't say this."

"What?" The teacher came out of her trance. "That was the best acting I have ever seen from this class! You have to finish it."

"I refuse." He says still as stubborn as ever.

I look down to see what the line is: _so could you please leave me alone._ He couldn't say that to me...

"How hard is it to say that!"

He looks at the teacher and says with a huge smirk on his face, "I don't know what you're talking about." He keeps going with his thick sarcasm still not looking at me, "So could you please leave me alone?"

"Oh fine." The teacher calls the next group. I walk to the back of the room. That's when Duncan grabs my arm and pulls me into one of the sound proof rooms that are used for practicing lines and songs.

"What did Jessica say to you?" He asked with spite pure in his voice.

"Oh nothing, except that... SHE IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU JERK!"

"There isn't anything to tell. She isn't my girlfriend and never was."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. She asked me to homecoming last year and I told her no. For some reason she thought I wasn't turning her down, so she showed up at my house in a limo. My parents made me go because otherwise I was being rude. Personally I thinks she needs medication. She is a creepy stalker." He shuddered.

"Oh... sorry." I look down.

He grabs my chin and makes me look into his eyes, "It's her fault not yours. Don't blame yourself." He wraps his free arm around my waist and pulls me closer.

Just as he is about to push his lips onto mine the teacher knocks on the window. "Crap." I say disappointed.

"Well Princess I didn't know you wanted to kiss me that bad." He smirked at me, "I would have kissed you sooner."

"WHAT! I SO DO NOT!" He looks at me like yeah right. "UGH!" I storm out of the room.

As I walk out of the room I hear him say something under his breath, "Love you too, Princess."

--

How'd ya like it?

Oh and that script i actually have to do in my drama class haha

Ok well i need some sleep now so laters!

Fleur


End file.
